requiem
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Era ella la razón de sus razones, la verdad detrás de su realidad y la verdad detrás de su negación.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**requiem  
**_'He had "restored" this house. He knew every nail, every beam, every cornice_'** - **p. 27. Anne Rice 'The witching hour'

.

.

Él conocía cada paso, cada escalón crujiente, cada respiro de la madera a sus pies y cada desliz de su tatami. Él sabía mejor que nadie, el sabor de la soledad que con cada paso lo acercaba a su hogar, el ambiente seco y frío bajo el sol de verano que lo abrazaba con ardor ferviente. Él olía la sangre fresca en cada habitación aunque no haya rastros evidentes en él. El sabía de memoria cada lugar, cada recodo y cada esqueleto que le pertenecía de herencia. Él veía, a cada uno de sus antepasados frente a sus casas con una sonrisa vacía y ojos desdichados. Él diferenciaba la realidad de la fantasía con rapidez, pero no dejaba de buscar la sonrisa fantasma de su madre en la cocina, de los labios fruncidos de su padre en su entrenamiento y la espalda de su hermano cuando salía de su hogar.

Él veía, con absoluta precisión, cada espacio en blanco que antes era rellenado por la risa de los niños, por las palabras de los adultos y la sabiduría de los ancianos. El sentía con cada paso la ausencia de lo que alguna vez fue su clan.

Recordaba las noches de verano, donde todas las luces se apagaban y sus hermanos se juntaban en el río. Él recordaba que de niño, intentaba contar cada una de las luciérnagas que se reflejaban en el agua. Recordaba perderse en la cuenta cuando veía, asombrado, como su hermano limpiaba su existencia en una llamarada de fuego. Recordaba los gritos, los festejos y las risas a su alrededor. Recordaba antes con dicha y ahora con vacío, el sentimiento de plenitud cuando veía aquel abanico blanco y rojo danzando delante de sus ojos.

Ahora, con los ojos cerrados, sus pasos lo llevaban a la causa de su inquietud. Años de soledad, años de frialdad lo entrenaron para encontrar el calor no conocido en su residencia. Apretó los parpados con fuerza e hizo oídos sordos a los sonidos del pasado que gritaban en su mente.

Si había algo que añoraba era el silencio de los muertos vivientes.

Su cuerpo avanzó y su mente escapó. Con cada paso los gritos se transformaron en susurros y la oscuridad dio paso a la luz. Solo en ese momento, cuando el calor de la luz calentó su cuerpo, se permitió abrir los ojos.

Un trazo de dolor rasguñó su interior, y sus recuerdos vívidos hicieron burla de su mente. La sonrisa de un niño, la postura orgullosa de su padre y las palabras anheladas que nunca volvería a escuchar revivieron delante de sus ojos.

Ni siquiera con sus ojos cerrados podría librarse del pasado.

Desvió su atención a los árboles frondosos que crecían cada día más alto delante de él. Veía con asombro reprimido como las ramas de las copas de los árboles simulaban ser brazos que alargaban sus manos en busca del cielo. En una búsqueda del perdón, en un escape desesperado de la mutilación que habían presenciado. Sus brazos nunca alcanzarían ese perdón, por más ritos y rezos que anhelara.

El río delante de él reflejaba, con la claridad del día, la danza silenciosa al son de una música inexistente de las hojas verdes. Sus movimientos suaves pero seguros eran lo único que parecía determinado a escapar del terror. A moverse de su sitio, a huir del olor a sangre que el aire fresco no parecía secar.

El viejo campo de entrenamiento seguía igual como recordaba. La calma era la misma pero ya no producía el mismo efecto en él. Podía ver, aún cuando la realidad diferenciaba de sus recuerdos, el camino de sangre que había en el camino hacía el centro del río. Donde varios veranos había estado parado con orgullo, intentando alcanzar a su hermano en un afán de parecérsele.

Recordaba con un sabor amargo en su boca cuando su madre recogía las flores y las colocaba en el medio de la sala. Recordaba, con la boca seca, el olor a la primavera con cada comida que ella hacía.

El sonido de pasos se detuvo y se encontró al final del recorrido. La melena rosada delante de él, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Lo siento. – musitó con voz suave y él temió que la oscuridad de su espalda pudiese envolverla. – Caminé y caminé y mis pies me llevaron hasta aquí.

El silencio se alargo y ninguno de los dos necesitó acotar nada. Sus miradas se perdieron delante de ellos. Con la misma mirada perdida en los recuerdos. Pero era la sonrisa en el rostro de ella que demostraba que ninguna oscuridad a su alrededor podía oscurecerla.

Ella tenía demasiada luz en su interior.

La brisa sopló y las hojas chillaron en satisfacción debido al roce. Algunas, débiles, caían al agua y provocaban pequeños círculos que crecían en magnitud. El repertorio de acciones solo podría traer consecuencias aún más grandes, era lo que parecían decir.

Con lentitud, ella se reincorporó. Al lado de él, su cuerpo era frágil y débil. Su fuerza era nula y su luz era evidente. Al lado de él, ella no tenía lugar. Y en su lugar, ella no tenía forma de entrar.

-Me iré. – le dijo volviéndose a mirarlo. - Lo siento.

Pero aún cuando la distancia entre ellos crecía, como si cada paso fuese cinco gigantes, no era la distancia la que los separaba. Porque aunque estuvieran uno al lado del otro, era la sonrisa de ella la que los diferenciaba.

Eran dos mundos. Imposibles de vivir juntos.

Fue cuando estuvo a punto de darle la espalda y volver a su mundo y a las voces dentro de su cabeza, que notó como sus pasos se detenían. Observó, con incrédula fascinación como ella se inclinaba hasta la flor al pie del camino. Su sonrisa no lo sorprendió, años y años de estar bajo su presencia habían logrado detenerle de asombro con cada sonrisa natural. Pero fueron sus ojos, los que centellaron y brillaron como un diamante bajo la luz del sol, los que le hicieron perder el habla.

Su toque fue suave, como si las yemas de sus dedos pudiesen lastimar la flor bajo su toque. Jamás sería así. Sus manos, su presencia, no estaban para lastimar ni herir. Siempre supuso que su nombre de flor tenía mucho que ver con su razón de ser. Ella irradiaba luz y necesitaba de ella tanto como necesitaba de la luz de la noche.

Estaba vez, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa y sus parpados ocultaron la realización de sus ojos cuando ella volvió su espalda y se alejo nuevamente de él. Toda flor necesitaba dos factores para sobrevivir. Día y noche. Tal vez llegaría el día donde su oscuridad no llegase a ser suficiente para tenerla, pero sabía que aunque no tuviera ni la luz ni la oscuridad necesaria, sabía, que una flor necesitaba el soplo de una brisa.

O el soplo de una brisa hecha por un abanico blanco y rojo.

* * *

Kao está intentando una nueva forma de escritura. Creo que se llama progreso. No se. Tampoco sé si les va a gustar a todos. Ni idea.  
¿Te gustó?


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER APPLIED_

* * *

.

**probabilidades**_  
"pero fueron sus ojos, los que centellaron y brillaron como un diamante bajo la luz del sol, los que le hicieron perder el habla.__" _chap 1, Requiem. Kao-chan

_._

_.  
_

Ella baila delante de sus ojos. Como la música silenciosa en sus oídos. Como la pintura de óleo frente a sus ojos. Ella ríe libremente a su alrededor. Como el aire que arremolina contra sus ropas. Como el cielo azul que se funde en uno con el extenso océano.

Y es en su entorno que nunca estaría, en sus brazos que nunca abrazaría y en su vida que nunca participaría, que él sueña en estar allí. El anhelo vacío y el silencio estruendoso que hizo alguna vez su ser, ahora son secos y fríos. Como el sexo en el invierno, entre cuerpos desconocidos. Como el olor a sangre inocente entre sus pálidas manos.

Pero es cuando sus ojos se encuentran, cuando el negro carbón es atraído por sus ojos verdes, que se siente perdido y a la vez completo. Y es la plenitud de la primavera de su interior, que hace que su invierno sea soportable. Son sus finos labios rosados, que se forman en una sonrisa, los que despiertan la llama apagada dentro de él.

Aún así, cuando solo necesitaría tres pasos para alcanzarla. Cuando solamente tuviese que estirar su brazo para atrapar su muñeca entre la su mano. Aunque estuviese al lado de ella y pudiese verla a los ojos con manos limpias y un corazón rendido, él sabía que personas como él no merecían ser poseedores de tanta luz.

Porque cuando ella lo miraba podía olvidar sus pecados, sus lamentos y sus fantasmas. Porque cuando ella hablaba, callaba los gritos de su mente, las voces de los muertos y la sed de venganza. Y cuando ella estaba al lado suyo, podía imaginar lo que sería una vida a su lado.

Pero la realidad difiere de la fantasía. Porque cuando finalmente sus pies lo llevan delante de ella y su mano se extiende hacia su rostro sonriente y ella toma su mano para ayudarse a levantar, él lo entiende.

Ella sonríe y algo dentro de él se escapa en un profundo suspiro. Y es su voz suave y armoniosa la que lo calma, aun cuando sus palabras cortan toda esperanza entre ellos.

-¿Quién eres?

Y eso es todo lo que toma para romper la fantasía y hundirlo en la realidad. Y él sabe que solo es fantasía. Porque sus sueños, siempre van a ser rotos. Porque de la primavera al invierno, hay un otoño que marchita las hojas y limpia el paso con grandes olas de viento.

* * *

Esto fue lo que se me ocurrió después de **requiem**. No se si tomarlo como una continuación u otra cosa. Así que se los dejo a libre interpretación.  
¿Les dije alguna vez cuando adoro sus reviews? Oh si. Lo repetiré igual. Gracias por seguir leyéndome, aunque no sea este tipo de narración el atractivo en fanfiction. Adoro sus criticas constructivas. _You guys rock (:_

{ Kao.- }


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER APPLIED

* * *

**imperfección**

"_Ella baila delante de sus ojos. Como la música silenciosa en sus oídos. Como la pintura de óleo frente a sus ojos. Ella ríe libremente a su alrededor. Como el aire que arremolina contra sus ropas. Como el cielo azul que se funde en uno con el extenso océano._" Chap 2, Probabilidades. Kao-chan

.

.**  
**

Son las imperfecciones de su vida, la que lo hicieron lo que es. Como Beethoven reescribió sinfonía tras sinfonía hasta llegar a su obra maestra. Como Picasso ocultó bajo cada pincelada los débiles trazos de su muñeca.

Son las imperfecciones las que caminan con dos piernas y construyen guerras de la nada. Son las razones de los humanos la que hacen de la raza, la más absurda de todas.

Pero sintiendo el contraste de su piel contra la suya. El calor emanando en oleadas cortando el acero de su interior. Los finos hilos de sus cabellos barriendo su pecho desnudo. Y sus manos, acariciando su cuerpo, borrando las cicatrices y el recuerdo debajo de ellas. Era ella la razón de sus razones, la verdad detrás de su realidad y la verdad detrás de su negación. Porque tomaría de su néctar, agotando el filtro del aire entre sus pulmones, recorriendo sus montañas con su humedad, acariciando sus extremidades rogándoles en un silencioso pedido que no escaparan. Intoxicándola con su olor, dominándola con sus manos, atándola sin sogas a su cuerpo, convenciéndola sin palabras con su boca.

Y era ella, suspirando su nombre, ahogando gemidos y bebiendo en vociferadas bocanadas de aire la única imperfección perfecta que cabía entre sus brazos.

* * *

Nuevamente, cosas extrañas que escribo. Gracias y gracias por sus reviews. Son las personas mas adorables, aunque mi existencia en fanfiction cada día sea más corta.

_love you all_.  
{ **k**ao }


End file.
